


Trapped Beneath

by PeachyPink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, hm idk...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPink/pseuds/PeachyPink
Summary: After a fight with a Guardian leads to Link stuck beneath it, he finds the encounter going differently than he planned.





	Trapped Beneath

Clouds were rolling and the breeze felt cool against the sweat on Link’s forehead. The sun began to sink in the sky, the temperature starting it’s descend. It would be at least an hour until the sky would be a dark blue illuminated by only the moon and stars. There were cliff sides and boulders all around, leaving Link to feel confident to find shelter for sleep. He still had energy and decided to scout for any of Ganon’s cohorts for an extra safety measure. He walked along the cliff side and all seemed safe. He sheathed his sword and strolled about, watching the clouds as they began to shift colors.

He faintly heard the familiar tip tap of metallic footsteps, but he didn’t register it, too caught up in the breeze of a rare moment of relaxation. That is, until he heard rapid beeping and instinctually dodged and ran, avoiding a blast by a guardian. He took out a sword fit for this battle, glowing blue to ensure a quick victory. He ran in large strides so he could evade blasts and attacked the legs. The guardian staggered and started to collapse. Link knew he would be close to victory now, but as he slashed another leg his weapon broke, and with another leg gone the guardian collapsed, trapping Link underneath.

Link braced himself for the guardian to burst, but it doesn’t come. He realized that it must be just one more hit from destruction, but the injuries it took caused it to be unable to move. His thigh and waist were pressed to the ground with a heavy metallic limb draping over him. Too heavy to move he tried to pull another weapon, but all he had was a useless cracked Bokoblin club, and his master sword still a way away from recharged.

He at least took the opportunity to relax against the grass with nothing to do but wait. The temperature began to lower in the limb trapping him with the power shutting down in the guardian. The coolness seeped through his sheikah tights; he stretches his back to have some of that cold metal graze his stomach in hopes to calm his sore muscles. With this, he inadvertently pressed his hips against it as well, putting pressure against his crotch. He sighed out at the sensation and pressed back again. What he was doing registered in his mind. He wondered how inappropriate it is for a knight to do this, but put the thought out of his mind, he didn’t care enough to be concerned about that any longer. After all, he still had waiting to do and didn’t see why he couldn’t indulge himself.

He grabbed the limb and did his best to wrap a leg around it. He looked around and saw he was still alone. He rubbed himself against the metal, reveling how the coldness of it contrasted with the warm blood building in his dick. He pressed his cheek to the guardian and watched how his breath fogged it. He let go and after a few minutes of effort he managed to pull his tights down his thighs. Despite how thin the material was, the sensation was stronger with direct contact. He gathered spit in his mouth and coated his hand with it, rubbing himself off just enough to give himself lubrication.

He clung back around the guardian and thrust against it, breathing out harder with the combination of rawness and wetness. He pulled his shirt up above his chest and held it with his mouth to feel the leg against his whole torso. He pressed his body against it faster and faster. Precum leaking out, giving extra lubrication. He admired the white smear marks he left on it. He dropped the shirt hem from his mouth and pressed mouth against the metal, lightly scrapping his teeth against the angled corner of it and licked it with his tongue pressed flat. It stuck ever so slightly with the cool air.

He wanted to bite something in his mouth, to suck against anything. Frustrated and close, he bit his shirt into his mouth again. His grip tightened harder around the guardian as he rutted harder and faster against it. He arched his back as he approached his climax, shutting his eyes tight as he came. He shuttered his breath out as he finished spurting. He laid back down flat on the grass.

When his post-coital drowsiness subsided, he propped up on his elbows to view the aftermath. His pants pulled down his legs, his shirt above his chest, smeared cum on his lower stomach from his now flaccid dick. The streaks of cum against the guardian’s leg. He couldn’t help but admire the scene as he wiped his cum from his stomach with his hand into the grass. His master sword was ready for use and he sliced the leg so he could scoot out. He fixed his shirt and as he leaned over to pull up his tights and he came face level to the semen he left on the guardian. He licked it off.

The air was now cold as he walked away, now fully dressed with his face flushed beneath the sheikah mask. Once a safe distance away he shot a blue arrow to finish off the machine. He couldn’t risk having it reactivate and continuing its attack. He found shelter now that the sky was a midnight blue. He thought about the unexpected encounter and how he enjoyed it more than he anticipated. He also thought how, for the first time, he looked forward to the blood moon so he could do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> been meaning to write this for a while but finally got around to it lol  
> idk how i thought this up lol hope u enjoyed (im still new to writing fanfiction)


End file.
